pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Gold (Neil Young song)
Heart of Gold}} | Last single = "When You Dance I Can Really Love" (1971) | This single = "Heart of Gold" (1971) | Next single = "Old Man" (1972) | Misc = }} "Heart of Gold" is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Neil Young. Released from the 1972 album Harvest, it is so far Young's only U.S. No. 1 single. In Canada, it reached No. 1 on the RPM national singles chart for the first time on April 8, 1972, on which date Young held the top spot on both the singles and albums charts.List of Canadian number-one albums of 1972 Billboard ranked it as the No. 17 song for 1972.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1972 In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked it No. 297 on their list of the 500 greatest songs of all time.Rollingstone.com, Issue 963, December 9, 2004 (subscription required). See also Wikipedia article Description The song, which features backup vocals of James Taylor and Linda Ronstadt, is one of a series of soft acoustic pieces which were written partly as a result of a back injury. Unable to stand for long periods of time, Young could not play his electric guitar and so returned to his acoustic guitar, which he could play sitting down. He also played his harmonica during the three instrumental portions, including the Introduction to the song.McDonough, Jim, Shakey, Random 2002, pp. 352-354, 370.Crowe, Cameron, Neil Young, the Last American Hero. Rolling Stone, February 8, 1989, webpage found 2007-11-29. "Heart of Gold" was recorded during the initial sessions for Harvest on February 6–-8 1971 at Quadrafonic Sound Studios in Nashville, Tennessee. Ronstadt (who herself would later cover Young's song "Love is a Rose") and Taylor were in Nashville at the time for an appearance on Johnny Cash's television program, and the album's producer Elliot Mazer arranged for them to sing backup for Young in the studio."Thrasher", Neil Young's Heart of Gold, web page found 2007-11-29.Elliot Mazer, Neil Young's Heart of Gold. In Mix, 2001-05-01, webpage found 2007-11-29. Young played this song in 1971 solo shows before recording it. At a January 19 concert (preserved on Live at Massey Hall 1971, released in 2007) he played it on piano, starting with "A Man Needs a Maid" and then segueing into this song. By the time of Harvest he had separated the two songs and played "Heart of Gold" on guitar and harmonica. Young wrote in the liner notes of his 1977 compilation album Decade: "This song put me in the middle of the road. Traveling there soon became a bore so I headed for the ditch. A rougher ride but I saw more interesting people there." This statement was in response to the mainstream popularity that he gained as a result of the number-one status of "Heart of Gold". In 1985, Bob Dylan admitted that he disliked hearing this song, despite always liking Neil Young:December 1985 Spin archive, Bob Dylan: Not Like a Rolling Stone Interview The only time it bothered me that someone sounded like me was when I was living in Phoenix, Arizona, in about '72 and the big song at the time was "Heart of Gold". I used to hate it when it came on the radio. I always liked Neil Young, but it bothered me every time I listened to "Heart of Gold." I think it was up at number one for a long time, and I'd say, "Shit, that's me. If it sounds like me, it should as well be me." Willie Nelson version A cover by Willie Nelson peaked at No. 44 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart in 1987. Recognition In 2005, "Heart of Gold" was named the third greatest Canadian song of all time on the CBC Radio One series 50 Tracks: The Canadian Version. It ranked behind only Barenaked Ladies' "If I Had $1,000,000" and Ian and Sylvia's "Four Strong Winds",'50 Tracks' list of essential Canadian music, 2005 the latter covered by Young on his 1978 album Comes a Time. Chart performance Personnel * Neil Young — lead vocals, acoustic guitar, harmonica * Teddy Irwin — guitar * Ben Keith — pedal steel guitar * Tim Drummond — bass * Kenny Buttrey — drums * James Taylor — backing vocals * Linda Ronstadt — backing vocals References External links * Category:1972 singles Category:1987 singles Category:Neil Young songs Category:Willie Nelson songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Neil Young Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Elliot Mazer